Waltz for the Moon
by Vanassa
Summary: She was a Princess, soon to be Queen, of a nation. He was knight she met at a ball. They met, and he leaves. Centuries later, they met again, and like before he leaves. He always leaves, and she knows that, but does nothing about it. AU, One-Shot


This is a bit… ok a lot AU. Basically Namine' was a princess, soon to be queen of a nation. Roxas was a night she grew close to, but he died. You have to think kind of abstractly to get this. It's meant to be a story where the reader can imagine their own thing to it. So I'm not going to add more, or anything. And just for the record, anyone can use this idea for their own fan-fiction (although I doubt anyone would), and I really wouldn't care. Just give me credit.

* * *

A smile, a laugh: that's all she ever remembers from elusive dreams that haunt her every night. Occasionally she'll remember blue, a deep but bright blue, with shades of darker blue swirled in that makes her feel as if the blue is an ocean she's falling into. If she thinks really hard about it, sometimes she'll hear a voice, but its usually gone by the time she really hears it. After a while, she forgets about the dreams; but forgotten dreams don't die, they always find ways to be brought back.

"Class we're having a new student today, please treat him with respect. His name is Roxas Strife, and he moved here from Hallow Bastion." While the teacher was speaking, the new student was shoved into the room, most likely by the guidance counselor. Namine' looks up to look at the boy. Her breath is caught in her throat as she sees him. In a flash she remembers the forgotten dreams, and she knows they'll return, because he came. He came with his eyes of blue, the blue that belonged locked away in the dreams. Now that she sees him, she remembers him in the dreams. The laugh, her own as his voice says something. The smile gracing his face, as they spin around together. Why they are spinning, she doesn't know. Her hand in his, her other hand placed on his shoulder, and his hand rests comfortably on her waist. Faintly she can hear music, some sort of waltz.

"Waltz for the Moon." In her remembrance, she doesn't realize he sits next to her. However, she faintly realizes that the name of the song was the Waltz for the Moon. She wonders how he knew that she was thinking about the song, but the bell rings and he leaves. Watching him go, she knows she won't see him again, and yet, like in the dreams, she lets him go. And like in the dreams, she never does see him again.

* * *

He remembers his dreams. He remembers her laugh as he says something, and he remembers the song in the background as they dance at the ball. Of course they could never be together, he and she. He is a knight, and she, a princess of the kingdom. He remembers everything, but nothing at all. He remembers nothing of her, but her sweet laugh, her beautiful face and eyes, her hand in his, and his hand on her waist. He never forgot his dreams, but he never tried to decipher them.

The teacher tells him to sit by a young lady, he recognizes her instantly from the dream. Namine', the teacher had called her. He sits down and watches her. She is subconsciously drawing them dancing together in a doodle. He knows somehow she's wondering about the song. He doesn't question it, and whispers the name of the song.

"Waltz for the Moon." She blinks momentarily, and he knows then that she recognizes it. He smiles a sad smile and knows what happens next in this sad, repeating story. The bell rings and he leaves. Like in the dream, so many times before, he leaves. And like in the dreams, he doesn't return. The next day, news reaches the school that he died.

Like so many times before, she takes his death into her heart. Not knowing why this foreign knight affects her deeply. She does not cry, although she wants to. Every time she almost does, she hears a voice say in her head that that is no way to govern a kingdom. She argues back and says she governs no kingdom, but the voice never replies. None the less, she never cries. Before she met him, she would have cried, but now, she never cries, like the Queen she once was. All she can do is listen to the Waltz for the Moon and remember. Remember his voice, and the blue that threatened to sweep her up and devour her forever.

* * *

Like I said in the beginning, one kind of has to think abstractly about this. It is also meant to be so that the reader can interrupt it in anyway they feel.

I do not own kingdom hearts.


End file.
